Aquele tal futuro incerto
by ASonserina
Summary: Hermione e Draco se trombam sem querer e, de repente, uma série de encontros transforma a maneira que ambos enxergam a vida e também o jeito que se vêem. Uma história incerta de amor que, de alguma forma, se transforma na mais bela que já existiu.


O ano novo havia começado há poucas horas e o trio de ouro de Hogwarts, ao lado de Ginny, observava o jardim da Toca com aparente felicidade, a guerra havia terminado há anos, mas restava ali ainda a saudade de pessoas que anos e anos atrás estavam ali com eles rindo e se abraçando. Aquelas pessoas, sabiam, nunca mais veriam.

Os olhares de cada um deles pareciam totalmente perdidos. Sim, seus corpos estavam ali, mas de alguma maneira, suas mentes viajavam por locais longínquos naquele momento. Suas almas estavam visitando pessoas queridas, pessoas que haviam perdido há tanto tempo.

De repente, escutaram a Sra. Weasley chamando-os, entraram apressadamente na casa para poderem descansar. Harry foi para o quarto que tinham construído para ele e sua esposa, enquanto Rony e Hermione iam em direção ao seu aposento. Então o silêncio se instalou na casa minutos depois, a calmaria fez com que dormissem em paz, como há muito tempo não faziam, já que seus filhos haviam adormecido horas antes.

Na manhã seguinte, a mulher com volumosos cabelos castanhos levantou bem cedo. O céu ainda estava acinzentado e o frio continuava a envolvê-la completamente. Ginny despertou logo em seguida, afinal, tinha que sair logo com a mãe e as crianças para conseguirem resolver alguns problemas, e assim o fizeram. Logo depois, os dois dorminhocos acordaram, assim os três tomaram café e resolveram ir ao Beco Diagonal.

Ao pisarem na melhor loja dali, ou o que sobrou dela após tantas mini-explosões causadas por invenções malucas, por mais divertidas que fossem, sorriram abertamente ao encontrarem o querido-irmão-cunhado Weasley no interior da loja.

\- E aí, Rony! Oi Harry! Tudo bem, Mione? – falou o ruivo alegremente.

\- É bom te ver assim, feliz, principalmente depois de tudo que aconteceu no último ano, né? – comentou Rony, sem notar que estava sendo um trasgo, como sempre.

O irmão mais velho deixou um sorriso amarelo brotar na face, mas não disse nada, ignorando o comentário de Ronald, ao mesmo momento em que Harry fuzilara o ruivo mais novo com os olhos. Então os quatro começaram a caminhar pelo lugar, observando as mais novas e até mesmo assustadoras criações atentamente, olhando para alguns objetos estranhos e extremamente coloridos. Ficavam olhando de um lado para o outro a todo momento, se surpreendendo com tamanha criatividade que corria nas veias do, antes sapeca, grifinório.

Então, a porta abriu suavemente e a única que viu quem adentrava a loja foi Granger, que arregalou os olhos ao notar quem era.

Os cabelos loiros dele já não estavam mais penteados para trás nem apresentavam tanto brilho como anos antes, tinham se tornado ainda mais longos do que da última vez que se lembrava e sua expressão o fazia parecer mais velho do que era. Ela ainda reparou que, por culpa do frio, os lábios do loiro estavam arroxeados. Seu caminhar continuava firme e calmo, mas o brilho de seus olhos já não era mais o mesmo.

– Boa tarde, Malfoy. – disse Jorge, encarando o garoto.

– Olá, Weasley. – respondeu o outro, sem arrogância, mantendo sua voz educada, algo jamais visto direcionado a um Weasley, pelo menos não presenciado por Hermione Granger.

Em seguida, os olhos dele se encontraram com os dela, e naquele mesmo instante a porta abriu violentamente, culpa do vento forte daquele dia. Hermione tremeu, como se um raio tivesse caído em seu corpo, mas se recompôs logo depois deixando o corpo totalmente ereto, bastante séria.

– Parece que esse tempo frio nunca mais irá embora. – cochichou para si mesma, com uma expressão preocupada que acabara de se apropriar de sua face.

– Olá, Granger. – sussurrou o sonserino sem ironias ou desdém na voz, enquanto passava por ela, e naquele momento os corredores pareciam pequenos demais para a jovem.

– Resolveu sair da Mansão, Malfoy? – perguntou ela.

O loiro sorriu sem nenhum tipo de escárnio nem nada do gênero, o que gelou a espinha da grifinória, então ele se virou e foi ver alguns objetos num corredor que ficasse longe o bastante dela. Do nada, Harry e Rony apareceram ao lado da morena, que olhou para ambos e ficou menos tensa.

– Ah! Onde diabos vocês estavam? – Hermione perguntou baixinho, mas claro o bastante para que eles percebessem a irritação em sua voz.

– O que deu nela? – resmungou Ronald para Harry, confuso.

Mas Harry ignorou a situação e pousou os olhos em Draco Malfoy, afinal, não era comum vê-lo andando pelo Beco a plena luz do dia, mais incomum ainda, dentro da loja dos Gêmeos. O Escolhido ficou encarando o loiro por algum tempo, até que escutou os amigos chamando-o. Logo que escutou os outros, foi para junto deles se despedir de Jorge e, menos de um segundo depois, estavam aparatando na Toca.

– O que a doninha estava fazendo na Gemialidades Weasley? – perguntou Rony, demonstrando inquietação, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, logo depois de chegarem à Toca.

– Não sei o que ele estava fazendo, mas com certeza não era nada de bom. Ele tinha algum motivo para estar ali, com certeza não apenas para fazer compras ou ver as pessoas. – respondeu Harry, um tanto quanto aborrecido.

– Que tal esquecermos o Malfoy? – finalmente Hermione falara algo, finalizando o assunto rapidamente. – E cadê as crianças?!

Ao escutar a movimentação na cozinha, Mione foi ajudar Molly e Ginny com o almoço e sorriu ao ver as crianças lá fora brincando, conversando e se divertindo. Seu coração sempre se acalmava quando pousava os olhos em seus filhos.

Harry e Ron permaneceram em silêncio durante algum tempo, cada um entretido em seu próprio pensamento. Porém, sem perceberem, Ginny chegou e foi correndo entregar uma carta que sua coruja deixara para Harry há pouco na cozinha da Toca.

A ruiva e o eterno Garoto que Sobreviveu saíram em direção ao jardim e, de algum modo, pareciam mais preocupados do que queriam demonstrar. E, assim que saíram, Hermione adentrou a sala, vendo o marido ali sentado e com uma expressão estranha na face.

– Mi, eu acho que temos que conversar, falar sobre nós. – começou o ruivo, com a voz embargada e, olhando para o jardim, fez um feitiço para que as crianças não os escutassem.

– Pode falar. – a morena respondeu, calmamente.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, quando Ronald aproveitou para respirar fundo.

– Certo, eu acho que o nosso casamento não é mais o mesmo desde que você virou ministra... – ele sussurrava, enquanto tentava a todo custo manter o volume da voz.

Mione o encarava, extremamente compenetrada nas palavras que estava escutando.

– Bem, para resumir tudo, eu acho que devíamos fazer algo para melhorar isso, para salvar nossa união. Quem sabe, nos reconquistar. Ou, não sei... Quem sabe... – tentou continuar, nervoso – Fala alguma coisa, por favor. – disse, terminando de falar o que há alguns dias estava engasgado em sua garganta.

De repente, Hermione sentiu o ar faltar, viu o chão sumir debaixo dos seus pés, fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente, mergulhando no profundo mar azul que os olhos dele haviam se transformado, então, ela sorriu perspicazmente.

\- Talvez você não esteja satisfeito com o nosso relacionamento porque anda comparando o que temos com o que aconteceu entre você e uma certa garota grifinória eras atrás! Se lembra? Ah, quer saber?! Parece que você gostava mais quando eu era só uma aluna e não A MINISTRA DA MAGIA, RONALD! – Ao proferir a última palavra, a morena percebeu que estava de pé, gritando mais do que devia. – E, sabe, talvez você só queira alguém que esteja disponível para você 24 horas por dia e que não tenha capacidade para trabalhar!

Harry e Ginny haviam entrado na Toca momentos antes de Hermione começar a gritar, e pareciam realmente espantados já que não era muito comum verem a amiga furiosa. Eles, de repente, olhavam dela para o ruivo, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. E ficaram olhando de um para o outro, até que Mione disse que precisava ir resolver algumas coisas e pediu para que dessem uma olhada nas crianças.

Tentaram convencer a amiga de ficar, mas sabiam que ela precisava de algum tempo sozinha, eles sabiam que Rony, mais cedo ou mais tarde, faria alguma besteira enorme. Não, não entendiam como, mas já haviam notado que algo não estava bem com ele quando ele estava com a morena. Além disso, sabiam também que, naquele exato momento, a amiga precisava de um tempo sem a presença deles ou de Ron.

Ela aparatou em um bar bruxo, localizado num bairro nobre de Londres, pensara naquele lugar, pois era, ao mesmo tempo, um local calmo e aconchegante.

– Por favor, duas doses de firewhisky. – pediu gentilmente ao barman, que a atendeu prontamente.

– Ora, ora, quem diria que a sabe-tudo de Hogwarts bebe firewhisky... – a voz arrastada identificara seu dono, e logo depois de escutar a última palavra, ela virou-se para encará-lo.

– O que você quer, Malfoy? – ela perguntou friamente para o jovem ao seu lado, tentando reproduzir em sua fala o modo que o loiro falava sem fazer nenhum esforço.

Seus olhos ficaram conectados por alguns segundos, até que ela voltou a olhar seu copo e ao fechar os olhos delicadamente, bebeu todo o conteúdo que estava a alguns segundos, dentro daquele pequeno pedaço de vidro.

Em seguida, ela voltou a observar o loiro, olhou-o de baixo para cima e um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. A morena balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse querendo afastar um pensamento ruim e então, suspirou com certa tristeza.

– Você esta com uma cara péssima, Hermione. – comentou o rapaz, e o sorriso no canto dos lábios dele permanecia ali desde que ela o olhara de baixo para cima.

– Sabe, Malfoy, você deveria é estar na sua Mansão cuidando do seu filho, sir. – disse com deboche para o loiro ao seu lado.

E, de repente, a grifinória começou a apresentar uma expressão misteriosa, virou-se para o barman, sorrindo mais do que o necessário.

– Mais uma dose de firewhisky, por favor, para fechar essa porcaria de noite com chave de ouro. – falou, rindo de si mesma.

Sua bebida estava em sua mão, e antes que pudesse pensar, virou o copo e tomou tudo de uma vez, levantou em seguida, olhou para o herdeiro dos Malfoy, que mantinha o maldito sorriso no canto dos lábios, fez uma reverência com ironia para ele e aparatou em seguida.

O jovem ficou olhando para o local onde ela estava segundos antes e riu, ela era louca, além de parecer continuar sendo uma sabe-tudo irritante e bêbada, então, aparatou para a mansão, cansado e irritado, precisava verificar o filho e, então, ter uma boa noite de verdade.


End file.
